Hey Brother
by Epicflyingtaco17
Summary: What would happen if Liu got out of JDC earlier than expected? If he didn't die during his attack from his brother? This story! Will he find his brother? Or will he become the same trying? And what does online horror stories have to do with this? Also on Quotev.
1. Im Sorry

Hey Brother...

Im Sorry...

By: Epicflyingtaco17

 **Hey Guys! I Am writing this since I wondered what wouldve happened if Liu survived Jeffs attack. And Before you guys state that im copying HOMICIDAL LIU I am not. I am fully aware that the beginning is sort of the same but it in NO WAY copies anything. Liu was STABBED and therefore will wake up in the hospital. But it doesn't start that way! (this applies to chapter 5!) Now without further ado, welcome to the story Hey Brother...Im Sorry! (Also if u havent read Jeff the Killer yet, you can read anyway. Also how does everyone forget that jeff was only 13-14 in his story!? O_O That has always confused me.**

* * *

The rain flung itself at the window, the repetitive thumping was rhythmic in a way that, with the occasional flash and roar of lightning, could lull anyone to sleep. Liu smiled to himself as his eyes fluttered closed, the darkness wrapping around his form. Sleep was his only haven now. After all that has happened. He was finally back from JDC after he sacrificed himself for Jeff when he attacked those children. He felt he was at fault. If he only protected Jeff, then Jeff wouldn't of done...that. He knew what happened though. He happened to get those... pangs as well. The feeling you just need to destroy, need to... kill. Several years ago, when Jeff was little, they talked about it.

* * *

(Flashback)

"L-Liu?" Lius room was illuminated by the hall light. A small figure stood in the hallway. Jeff was only 8. His slender figure walked towards the edge of Lius bed. His Light brown hair was slung partially over his shoulders, reaching behind his shoulder blades. His long bangs swayed in front of his baby blue eyes. His body was adorned with spider man pajamas.

All was quiet for a moment. Liu smiled and looked into Jeffs light blue eyes and patted the side of his bed that was not occupied. Jeff smiled and jumped onto the bed, sinking slightly into the plush cushions and mattress. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked over at me. I saw a spark of fear run through his eyes.

"Hey buddy. Whats wrong?" Liu asked and locked his eyes onto his younger brothers that just made his heart melt. Jeff looked down and whimpered slightly.

"Mommy was yelling at me earlier. A-And I got this strange feeling that was scary. L-Like I wanted to... Hurt her... Bu-ut I don't wanna hurt her!" He looked into my eyes with fear and I looked back shocked. But it wasn't from being scared for him. He had the same feeling before. A...stinging sensation in his stomach whenever he was angry at something or someone. W-why is he getting them too? After getting over the initial shock he looked down at his brothers form that curled up a little more, his head buried in his knees. Liu brought his hand on his brothers shoulder, who flinched away from his touch slightly.

"H-hey buddy. Its fine. Just ignore the feeling" His brother looked up from his knees, showing his face red and puffed up, several streams of tears running down his small face. Liu closed his eyes and pulled his mouth into a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Dont worry. I'm here for you."

Liu smiled and closed his eyes. Nothing can go wrong now. He slowly fell into the shadows of the dreamworld, and accepted it.

* * *

(Dream)

Liu woke up with a start. Everything was blurry, though he could tell he was in his room. It was dark, silent. Until the door creaked open, a beam of light pushing greedily into the dark, consuming it. The door continued creaking open, till it showed the smaller body of his brother. Liu smiled with relief and got up off of his bed. Reaching his brothers small form until he stopped. Jeff was staring at the ground with a sorrowful expression, yet an eerie grin broke over his face. His eyes opened and Liu gasped. Black tar leaked out of dark black sockets, with pinprick red lights in both eyes. Liu backed up, a scream etched on his face that wouldn't come out. Jeff opened his mouth, allowing more of the black tar to seep out, dripping on his clothing. He locked his eyes with Liu, And froze, until he giggled childishly.

"H-Hehe Br-rother! A-Arent I BEaUtiFul!?" As he finished the last sentence he burst into flames. Liu could feel the heat burning at his skin, frying his senses. He could barely open his eyes, witch had tears streaking down them. His brother inched closer. His skin becoming charcoal and falling off, revealing ghostly white skin underneath. His hair was singed and the room smelt of rotten burning animals. His clothes burned off to show a pure white hoodie and black dress pants. His eyelids burned off, singing the skin around his eyes, making them shadowed. His eyes appeared again, just as unprotected eyeballs staring into Lius soul. The fire started changing color from a yellow-orange to a crimson red, making the shadows on the walls try fiercely to hide. Slowly, a crooked and permanent crimson streak ran into Jeffs cheeks and up to his cheekbones. Liu screamed and fell limp, the world going black.

* * *

(End of Dream)

Liu groaned as light flooded his room, bathing his form in sun. He pulled his hand over his eyes and glared at his mother as she pulled open the curtains. That same dream again...

"W-why did you do that!?" Liu asked angrily as he shoved off his blankets and rubbed his eyes that were still slightly glazed over with sleep.

"Today's the day for the party! Come on! And dress up nicely!" Liu groaned and threw a pillow at the closed door after she left. He walked over to his closet and shuffled through the tidy clothing hanging up. Though none of them were dress clothes. He growled as he shuffled through the hanging clothes. All he could find was designed shirts and sweat shirts. He finally just decided on wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of dress shoes and pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were adorned with dark bags, sticking out like a sore thumb from his pale skin. His freckled face was framed by his unruly dirty blonde locks. He sighed and walked out of his room, unable to shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"It was just a dumb kids birthday party. What could possibly go wrong?" He grumbled under his breath.(Cleched line much? sry)

He walked down the stairs to see his parents in full dress wear looked at him like he was insane. Probably his clothing. He simply just ignored it and flopped on the couch, pulling out his PSP. A couple of minutes passed until he heard rushed footsteps run down the stairs. He looked up and saw his brother, clad in a white hoodie and dress pants, topped off with sneakers. He snorted slightly with amusement at his parents expressions as his parents expression grew. Until he saw what Jeff was wearing. The same clothing from his dream. Oh well. He shook it off. It was just a dream right? Nothing can hurt you if it wasn't real.

"YOURE WEARING THAT?!" His mom yelled. "Oh well no time to change. Lets just go." She shuffled out of the door followed by the rest of the residents in the house.

* * *

(Time Skip)

The 2 brothers walked into the house to see several adults in fancy dress wear. Socializing. Mother shoved us in the general direction of the backyard.

"The kids are playing out side. Go on then!" Liu grunted and walked to the backyard, Jeff in tow. The two brothers then sat on the edge of the lawn, watching as the sun bathed the area in bright yellow and crimson red as it set. The children ran around, playing some game with cowboys or something. Liu looked over to see a kid giving puppy dog eyes to Jeff, whose passion was boiling to the surface.

"Will you pway with us pwease?"

"For the last time, no. Unless you get Liu to do it to!" Jeff smirked mischievously towards Lius direction, whose expression molded to shock to playful hurt.

"Brother, why!?" He joked and grabbed his chest in mock pain. The boy smiled and turned to Liu with the hat, giving him puppy dog eyes that he couldnt say no to. Finally he sighed and got up, taking the hat. The birthday boy jumped up in happiness.

They played for a while. They both thought it was rather childish to be playing cowboys and aliens, especially Jeff, who would send death glares at his brother every few moments, but then they started having fun.

Until a rather loud noise reached their ears.

* * *

 **Sup dudes and dudettes!? Long chappie huh, huh!? I am proud of mahself :D...Not really...** **Also I am going to be writing a story about slenderman soon! So look out for that! Also I will be posting chappies rather slowly (about 1 every week or so) so sorry about that... but I will try to be sanic fast! See u all later gators! Taco out!**

 **(I also have this story on Quotev)**


	2. FEaR

Hey Brother

FEaR.

By: Epicflyingtaco17

Sup mien readers!? Thank you all for reading this story! And now without further ado, The first climax of the story will commence! Enjoy!

Everyone went quiet as the noise got louder and louder. Jeff and Liu looked at each other and they both got into a fight or flight stance. They knew this was no good. Suddenly 3 figures jumped over the fence and landed on the grassy lawn.

"Hey Freaks. We have some unfinished business." Randy smirked and kicked up his skateboard. They were all covered in bandages and had several scratches. Jeff scoffed.

"I think were even. I beat the crap out of you and you sent my brother to JDC." Jeff gestured to Liu who continued glaring menacingly at the other group.

"Oh no, I dont go for even. I go for WINNING." Randy growled and his 2 cronies grabbed liu and Jeff. Randy pulled out a gun and aimed it at the 2 brothers while troy and kieth held them up like human shields. "You may have beat us that day, but not today." He cocked the small pistol in his hands, and as soon as he fired, Jeff managed to dodge, lodging the bullet into Keiths shoulder who cried out in pain. Though soon after Randy ran up to Jeff and tackled him, Jeff cried out in pain and Randy kicked him repetitively in the face. Liu struggled even more. His hatred wafted in waves off of Lius form, and he glared daggers at randy. He wished he could help. He wished he was strong and could save his little brother. If looks could kill, Randy would be a shriveled up carcass on the street. What Liu didnt know though was that someone heard his wish.

"Dont you want to save him?" A voice whispered in the back of Lius head. He gasped. Was he finally going insane? No... That wasnt it... He had no time to worry about that though. His brother was in trouble. Liu looked over as Randy pointed a gun straight at Jeffs face. Time slowed slightly.

"Do you want to save your brother!?" The voice asked again. Liu felt sweat and tears run down his face.

"YES I DO!" He yelled out. Though no one really noticed through the commotion.

"well I have the power to help you with that." The voice spoke with a hint of insanity behind its tone. "will you take it?"

"YES!" Immediately a feeling washed over Lius body. He glared at the scene and ripped out of Troys grip violently, making Troy gasp at the new found strength of his hostage. Liu growled animalistically and jumped straight at Keith, Knocking the gun out of his hands and tackled him to the ground. Jeff coughed and slowly but surely got up. But Randy was to fast.

"Need some help!?" He growled and picked Jeff up, throwing him through the patio door, startling the already panicked occupants within. Randy walked up to Jeff who was slowly getting up but was knocked back down with repetitive kicks to his stomach to the point where he was coughing up blood. "Come on Jeff FIGHT ME!" Randy growled and kicked Jeff into the kitchen. Jeff groaned and tried to get up again but a bottle of vodka was smashed against his head, covering him in cuts and alcohol, making the cuts sting.

"FIGHT!" Randy yelled and kicked Jeff back into the living room.

"Im the one who sent your freak brother to JDC. Now you dont want to fight me!? You should be ashamed!" Randy screams. Jeff growls and stands up. "Finally the coward stands and FIGHTS!" Randy laughed. Thats when something in Jeff... snapped. He was done with this. The feeling broke out like a dam in his body bursting. He cant think anymore. All he can think is DESTROY. He smiled manically and lunged at Randy and punches him straight in the heart, making Randy gasp slightly as his heart stopped beating a moment from the force. Jeff laughs as he pounds continuously on Randy, drenching the punk in blood. Randy gurgled out blood for one last time.

He stopped breathing.

_A couple of minutes before with Liu. _

Liu continued wreaking havoc on the 2 idiots. He punched Troy continually and pinned him down, but Keith pulled him off and landed a few punches himself. Liu continued switching between the 2, unaware that his eyes were a gleaming menacing Yellow. Troy pounced on his back and they rolled into the door of the patio. Liu growled and Punched troy off into the living room. He ran after Troy and Kieth after Liu. Until they all stopped.

They came across a gruesome scene.

Jeff was sitting atop the still body of Randy. Randy wasn't breathing and looked as if his face and stomach were put into a meat grinder. Jeff looked up from the body. His eyes were glowing red. His smile was rather large as he laughed. His White hoodie was drenched in blood. Lius own Yellow eyes widened at his brothers form.

"Well this is definitely a turn of events." The voice in Lius head rung out, but was ignored.

Instantly Kieth and Troy pulled out their guns and pointed them at Jeff, forgetting about Liu. Kieth fired

Once

Twice.

Each shot missed Jeff as he ran up the stairs, Kieth in tow. Troy attempted to follow after them but Liu grabbed his neck and they fought against eachother, unaware of what was going on upstairs.

_Jeff and Kieth_

Jeff ran into the bathroom. They exchanged several punches and Kieth continued shooting at him. Jeff grabbed the towel rack and swung it at Kieths face, Knocking him over. Kieth quickly recovered, and knocked Jeff over, where his head hit the wall hard. A shelf broke and the bottle of bleach that was atop it toppled down onto the pair. Jeff got the brunt of it though as Kieth dodged most of it. Jeff wiped the burning liquid out of his eyes and grabbed the gun Kieth dropped. He stood up, but slipped on the bleach. The last bullet went straight into kieths stomach, who doubled over. He lay there, bleeding to death. But finally, a last idea popped into his head.

He smiled and started laughing.

"W-Whats so funny!?" Jeff gasped out, out of breath.

"W-Whats FUnny!?" He pulled out a lighter and switched it on. Your covered in ALCOHOL and BLEAcH!" Jeffs eyes widened and he backed up. But it was too late.

Kieth threw the lighter at him.

Jeff screamed and ran around, trying to put out the fire, but it couldnt be done. The fire burned him as the bleached bleached his skin. He howled in pain as he ran out of the bathroom and fell down the stairs. He could barely hear everyones screams. His ears rung. He felt his vision darken. The last thing he saw was parents and his brother trying to stamp out the fire, and one last word that rung through his thoughts.

"Brother!"

_End Chappie_

Wow... That chappie was intense! Thanks for reading! sorry for the cliffie but im pretty sure all of you know what will happen! I will see you next time!


End file.
